Fools Rush In Finchel Style
by finchelforever274
Summary: A/U. Rachel Berry is living her dream in Las Vegas. She then meets Finn Hudson, a young architect from Ohio, who is there on business. One thing leads to another and then soon find themselves in a situation that neither one of them are ready for!
1. Chapter 1

Fools Rush In

**This is ****an A/U fic of Finn and Rachel based off the film "Fools Rush In". You don't have to see the film in order to understand this story. The concept will be the same, but the characters of Alex and Isabel from the film will be played by Finn and Rachel, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own **_**Fools Rush In**_**. This is just for fun****. **

Christmas Eve 2012

"Greetings, Tervehdys"

"Greetings, Tervehyds"

"Greetings, Tervehyds"

"Greetings, Tervehyds"

Finn Hudson, with headphones in his ears, rushed through the Plaza Hotel New York carrying a big turtle that was given to him as a gift from his latest client. Suddenly, a familiar face that Finn had recognized starting to converse with him.

"Hey, Hudson! There's a face that I haven't seen in a while. How was L.A.?" the man asked him.

"We opened this last Friday" Finn replied "I hoped you packed your long johns, Salt Lake took me four hours."

The man continued, "so are you in town for a while?"

"No, next stop is Helsinki" Finn answered.

"They're having you take over the world!" the man yelled to Finn as the door of the elevator that he was now in began to close.

"That's the idea" Finn yelled as the door closed.

"Merry Christmas" the man yelled back to Finn, but it was too late as the elevator door had already closed.

XXX

Jerusalem, Israel (AU: Since Rachel is Jewish on the show, I figured that she would also be Jewish in the film as well. She is vacationing in Jerusalem with her parents for Christmas. She has no gay dads.)

"How long have you been following me?" Rachel asked the little boy following her. "

Since you accidentally took my yo-yo" the boy told her.

"I was going to give it back, I hope that you don't mind." Rachel replied back to the boy.

"Keep it, he's in love with you!" the little boy now alongside his friend, replied back. "

Shut up!" the little boy's friend barked back. "How can you be in love with someone you just met?" Rachel asked the boys.

"When I am eighteen, I will come to Las Vegas and find you." The boy answered.

"Well, when you're eighteen, I'll be forty." Rachel explained to him.

"Are you going to marry that fireman?" the little boy asked her, changing the subject.

"I wish I knew..." Rachel replied.

XXX

Finn had finally arrived to his Christmas party on the fourth floor. His best friend, Sam Evans greeted him.

"Am I in the right place? Who are you people and why don't you work for a living?" Finn asked.

"What's with the turtle?" Sam asked.

"It's a keychain."

"Why the party? We still design nightclubs, right?"

"Not during the holidays." Sam corrected him.

Just then, Finn and Sam's boss, Will Schuester made his way over to greet the two of them.

"Merry Christmas, Hudson! Evans!" Schuester greeted them enthusiastically while offering them some sushi.

"I see you're coping well with this divorce" Finn noted.

"I've finally found two women who understand what I am going through" Schuester replied.

Finn was making his way into the next room of the conference area when Schuester stopped him. "Hudson, don't go in there"

"Why not?" Finn wondered.

"Mike Chang got Helsinki. He leaves in the morning, you're taking Las Vegas." Schuester told him.

"I was supposed to get Helsinki!" Finn began to raise his voice.

"You do not want Helsinki" Schuester reassured him.

"I don't? I want Las Vegas?" Finn asked. "Everything famous about Las Vegas is about leaving it! That movie, the song, even the mob left Las Vegas"

"Just get in there!" Schuester yelled at Finn and Finn walked into the party acting like nothing ever happened. Finn met up with Sam and they began to talk in a closet nearby.

"Look, Hudson, this could get me fired, but this morning I closed a deal to buy a big space across the street from, wait for it…the Paris! If you play your cards right, you can come home to the sweetest gig." "The Middle Club?" Finn wondered.

Sam shook his head. "And guess who will still be eating sushi?" Sam asked.

"Mike Chang!" Finn and Sam said together, hugging.

Just then, Schuester opened the door of the closet finding Finn and Sam hugging each other. "We have conference rooms, you know" Schuester told them.

"It's just it's the holidays, they're just hard" Finn lied.

"I'm afraid I need you in Vegas" Schuester reminded him.

"Did you say Vegas? Well, that's my favorite city in the world!" Finn lied again.

XXX

February 5, 2013

Finn had arrived in Vegas two months later. He was busy working on his new club when his secretary, Mara helped him to get into his car.

"Do you have your keys, Finn? I got you some groceries; they're in your kitchen. Are you sure you won't be more comfortable in a hotel?"

"Too many distractions" Finn got in his car and became startled by the hotness of the seats.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! It's February for crying out loud!" he yelled before getting back in his car.

XXX

Finn was eating dinner at a small Italian restaurant. A young, brunette girl was dominating the phone near the restrooms.

"Noah, I'm not ready for marriage. I love you and all, but I don't love you like that. I think we should see other people. How was that?" she spoke to the person on the phone with her.

Her friend suggested that she not say the part about seeing other people.

"My grandmother said that I should wait for a sign and you know the bracelet he got me from Hanukah? Well, it broke. Listen, I got to pee, so I'll talk to you later. Chao!" and the young girl hung up the phone and tried to get back in line, but Finn was now in her place.

"Excuse me, I was here" she kindly told him.

"I would have noticed" Finn began to flirt with her.

"See, I was on the phone, and the line moved, but the cord wouldn't stretch that far." The girl told him.

"I would like to believe you, but I can see that you're lying." Finn continued his conversation with her.

"Come on, I thought that line was pretty good!" she started to make an excuse.

"You realize that I can get severely beat up for this?" Finn reassured her.

"I can pee really fast, I promise" she told him. A man in line began to complain in Hebrew about Finn letting Rachel cut him in line. Rachel began complaining back in Hebrew.

"I was just going to say that" Finn lied.

"I just told him to stop being a pig in front of our new Rabbi"

"That's Rabbi Finn to you" he told her.

"I'm Rachel" The two began to converse while waiting in line.

"So all that waiting for sign stuff, is that a religious thing or what?" Finn asked her

"Do you always eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" Rachel asked him back. "Why do you want to know?" she continued.

"It just sounded a bit deep for a Saturday, I was just curious."

"So you don't think that it was fate that brought me to this line?"

"No, no, I think it was of an "I have to pee" thing" Finn told her.

"Well, that's really too bad because you see, I think there's an explanation beyond this that brought you to this very spot at the same time that I showed up at this very spot."

"You do?" Finn wondered.

"Absolutely" Rachel told her.

"And why would fate go to all that trouble?" Finn wondered again.

"So that I wouldn't have to wait in line" Rachel replied back before heading into the bathroom.

And with that, Finn asked Rachel if she would like to go home with him and stay the night. She accepted, but left in the middle of the night. Finn and Rachel wouldn't see each other again for three months.

**Well, there is the first chapter! Sorry it's really long, but I wanted to include everything so that you guys wouldn't be confused. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Much love, Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own **_**Fools Rush In.**_** This is just for fun****. **

Three Months Later (May 17, 2013)

Finn and Sam are hard at work in their trailer. Sam just hung up the phone talking to a sexy (in Sam's opinion) woman.

"We meet Amber, 7:30 at your place" Sam told Finn.

"I know she's important!" Finn yelled at him.

"She sounds blonde, audibly blonde" Sam replied.

"Sam, please don't hit on this woman. She's married to the county commissioner."

"I'll get wine" Sam said and walked out of the trailer.

"He's going to hit on her." Finn said to himself

Sam glanced out the window and noticed Finn's family friend, Quinn Fabray.

"Incoming!" Finn hid under his desk when Quinn arrived at the door of their trailer.

Sam opened the door and greeted Quinn.

"Hi, I'm looking for Finn"

"You know he just stepped out"

"Shoot! I thought I might catch him here" Quinn remarked. "We've been communicating back and forth for months, but he always seems so busy"

"You could leave him a note if you want. Here's a pad." Sam suggested, while handing Quinn a pad of paper.

"No, that's okay. I'm Quinn Fabray. Our families are very close friends." She put her hand out for Sam to shake it.

Just then, Mara came in looking for Finn.

"Finn?"

"He went to the store" Sam lied.

"But his car's right outside." Mara noticed.

"He took a bulldozer, okay, Mara?" Sam fibbed.

"That Finn is always in ten places at once, isn't he?" Quinn wondered and she left the premises with Finn still under his desk.

"You've been avoiding that?" Sam wondered.

"Since fifth grade" Finn replied.

XXX

Finn and Sam are sitting on Finn's porch discussing their motives for building their newest nightclub, Middle Club with Amber, the county commissioner's wife.

"Can you bring some ice? And put some vodka in it?" Amber asked Sam as he got up from the table.

"One vodka coming up" Sam told her.

"I'm afraid I'm actually out of vodka, so why don't we all just go out to dinner?" Finn suggested.

Sam enters the kitchen and walks into the foyer and opens the door. There appears the young brunette girl that Finn met at the Italian restaurant months before.

"Hello?" Sam asked curiously.

"Umm…I think I have the wrong house" Rachel replied.

"If you're looking for Finn, he's right inside"

"He is?" she asked.

Sam walked back to where Finn and Amber were to tell Finn that Rachel was waiting for her.

"Excuse me, Finn? You have a visitor." Sam told him.

"I do?" Finn wondered.

He excused himself from the table and met Rachel in the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Finn acted surprised.

"You remembered?" Rachel asked.

"How could I have forgotten? I've looked all over for you"

"I would have called you, but I didn't have your number. Besides, you just disappeared on me"

"I didn't know what to do. I have never done anything like that, going home with someone I don't know"

"It was just one of those great, phenomenal, spontaneous things" Finn reassured her.

"Yes it was" Rachel agreed.

"How long has it been?" Finn asked.

"Three months" Rachel noticed some crackers on Finn's countertop. "Do you mind if I have some of these? My stomach is not so good"

"Go ahead and help yourself. Would you like something to drink? I've got…..water"

"Sure, water's fine".

Rachel noticed that Finn had decorated his place more since their one-night stand.

"You've done a lot with this place" she noticed.

"Yeah, I've been busy"

'You look beautiful" Finn told her.

"Thank you"

"So what's new?"

"I'm pregnant" Rachel said scared.

"Really? Pregnant? Well, that's great! Terrific! I think that congratulations are in order"

"Thanks, Finn. It's yours."

"Mine? Are you sure? We were a one-night stand."

"That's all it took"

"And I used a condom"

"Well, I guess it didn't work"

"But that's its whole purpose in life! Its job is to work!"

"Look, Finn, I've thought about this and there's only one thing to do"

"I understand and I support you completely."

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Yes"

"Well, that's good because I want to keep this baby and I don't want your money or anything. I just thought that the wise decision would to be to come here and tell you that I am pregnant, that I'm keeping it and that you're the father."

Just then, Amber and Sam joined Finn and Rachel in the kitchen.

"I was starting to think that you forgot about me out there. It's time that we went to dinner." Amber suggested.

Finn, still a little startled from the news barked at Amber.

"Amber, can you just give me a minute, please?"

Rachel grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "I see that I came at a bad time, I'll let myself out"

Sam opened the door for Amber and he began to leave Finn's house when Finn noticed Rachel sitting her car crying. She looked up and noticed Finn and began speeding away from his house.

"Finn? Finn? What are you doing?" Sam asked Finn as he got into his car and began speeding in efforts to find Rachel.

"Finn is going to meet us there" Sam told Amber.

XXX

Finn was speeding in traffic when he noticed Rachel turn off. He suddenly u-turned into oncoming traffic and caused an upheaval with the other drivers.

"Shit! Sorry" Finn said to himself.

Finn finally found Rachel who was sitting on the edge of the Hoover Dam.

"Oh, my goodness!" Finn got out of his car and began to rush to her side.

"Don't jump!" he began yelling at her.

Rachel turned around and noticed Finn walking closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel snapped at him.

"Stay off the ledge!" Finn suggested to her.

"What? You think I am going to kill myself? I'm not an idiot!" Rachel snapped again. "But if you come any closer, I'll throw you over"

"Wait a minute. You walked out on me at 4am. I never heard from you. Now here I am three months later and you tell me you're pregnant and you expect me to know what to do? Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do" Finn told her.

"That's the best thing you've said all night" Rachel replied.

"This place is incredible. I love it here. My grandfather and uncle helped build it. They came from Tel Aviv in the 1920's."

"Really?" Finn asked intrigued.

"My parents are going to kill me" Rachel said, changing the subject.

Finn, joining her on the ledge, started to comfort her. "They don't know?" he asked.

"No, no one does, except Kurt, my roommate. They can be very passionate when it comes to their little girl."

"Rachel, what can I do?" Finn asked.

"I'll deal with it."

"No, really, I want to help"

"Well, there is one thing. Come meet them tonight at dinner."

"Your parents?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah, just so later on, when they ask who the father is, I can tell them: "You met him when I brought him home once, remember?"

"That sounds simple enough. Just tell me when and we'll go"

"When" and with that, Finn and Rachel departed to Rachel's parent's house.

XXX

Finn and Rachel are in Rachel's car discussing their lives.

"So, you eat with your family every week?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of important to my mom. Why, you don't?"

"No, only on holidays and stuff and trust me, with my parents that's a lot.

"How will we go about this?" Finn asked, changing the subject.

Act like we've been dating for a few months and whatever you do, don't tell them that I picked you outside the bathroom, okay?"

"I thought I picked you up. We've been dating a few months. Who are you?"

"Let's see, I'm a waitress at the Luxor which pays the bills, but in real life, I'm an up and coming actress anxiously awaiting them to do an off-Broadway production here in Las Vegas. I'm the only child, but my parents adopted a little girl when I was sixteen. Her name is Beth."

"My uncle Patrick is my favorite, he's married to my aunt Flora. She loves compliments, so give them to her often."

"Oh and my cousin Charlie has a daughter named after me. Any questions?" Rachel asked adjusting Finn's tie.

"Yes, what's your last name?"

"Berry and you are Finn?"

"Hudson"

"It's nice to meet you" and they walked into her parent's house together.

XXX

"Mom! Daddy!" Rachel went up to her parents standing in the kitchen and began to be affectionate with them.

Rachel's parents turned around to see Finn standing in the walkway of the kitchen.

"Who's this, sweetheart?" Rachel's dad, Hiram asked her.

Rachel brings Finn closer to where her parents are standing.

"Mom, Daddy, I would like you to meet Finn Hudson."

"Rachel's talked so much about you two" Finn began trying to please her father.

"That's funny because she's never mentioned you" Hiram began to raise his voice to Finn.

"Hiram, behave yourself" Rachel's mother, Shelby suggested.

"One minute she's engaged and the next, she brings home a man with a tie!" 

"I was not engaged!" Rachel yelled.

"I was engaged!" Rachel reassured Finn.

At this time, Rachel's mother walked over to Finn and the two walked into the living room while Rachel told her father about her pregnancy.

"Let me take your jacket" Shelby told Finn.

Finn handed her his jacket and she hung it up in the coat closet.

"You'll have to excuse Hiram, sometimes, I think he wishes Rachel was still five years old. When you're a father, you'll know what that means"

Rachel began yelling with her father in the kitchen

"Daddy, I can handle my love life!"

"Since when?" Hiram bellowed.

"I see that it runs in the family" Alex told Shelby.

XXX

At dinner, Finn noticed Rachel's cousin, Tina holding her baby daughter. He walked up to her to notice the baby.

"She's beautiful" Finn told Tina.

"Thank you. Would you mind holding her while I get myself something to eat?"

"No, I don't think I should"

"You'll be fine. Just be sure to support her head"

"Why? Does it fall off?"

XXX

A few hours later, Finn was cleaning up the vomit that Tina's baby left on him.

"How can this much stuff come out of something so small?"

Rachel walks up to him and begins to kiss him. He backs off.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To say thanks for coming here and meeting my family"

XXX

Night time had fallen and Rachel was driving Finn back to his car.

"Can I give you my number so that you can reach me?"

"No, it's better this way. Nothing too complicated."

Finn got out of the car and began to walk away when suddenly, he got an idea.

"Finn Hudson, what the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!"

"Don't do this, there's nothing to say"

"Just wait, there might be"

"This afternoon I was having trouble deciding what I wanted for lunch, but everything seemed to make sense, you know? And now, here am I and nothing seems to make sense anymore. I was actually worried that I met the love of my life at the grocery store or something, but then I met you and something changed. You're the one I've always wanted. I am not sure what that means, but I think that it has to do with the rest of my life and I think that we should get married, right now!"

And with that, Finn and Rachel drove off into the distance and eloped at the Little White Chapel on Las Vegas Boulevard.

**Sorry that chapter was super long, but I like the way it turned out. Please review! Much love, Stephanie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 19, 2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own **_**Fools Rush In. **_**This is just for fun****.**

"Look who finally decided to show up for work!" Sam said bluntly when Finn arrived at the job site a few days later.

"Sorry, Sam, but it could not be helped"

"Oh, no, Hudson, you're getting off that easy. Come on, who is she? I open the door and the next thing I know you're off on a date with Patti Lupone."

"Her name is Rachel and it wasn't exactly a date"

"That's informative."

"Sam, let me ask you a question, what the hell is dating except a process of eliminations in which you decide that half the people you date aren't even that good enough for you. I mean dating is….what's the word I'm looking for? Stupid. You and Ashley dated for six years before you got married, am I right?"

"Oh my goodness, Finn, are you using the "M" word?"

Mara poked her head of the trailer to inform Finn that he had a phone call.

"Finn, there's a woman on the phone for you. She says she's your wife"

"Ask if I can call her back and get her phone number!" Finn told Mara excitedly.

"Ok" Mara replied surprisingly.

"You married her, Finn? The petite girl who showed up at your house the other night?"

Finn lifts his hand up to show Sam that he did, in fact, marry Rachel that night.

"You're married? Finn, does my life mean nothing to you."

"Sam, relax, it'll be okay"

"No, Finn, it's not going to be okay. Why would you do something so stupid unless you knocked her up?"

Finn glared at Sam through his sunglasses to acknowledge that he impregnated Rachel.

"You knocked her up?"

"Yes, but that had nothing to do with it"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but do you even know if this baby is yours? Have you asked for DNA testing?"

"I can't do that, she's my wife! And it's not like that, you don't know her!"

"Neither do you, Finn!"

XXX

Suddenly, a big truck began racing through Finn's jobsite. An angry man gets out of the truck. It's Rachel's father, Hiram

"Finn, this is how you repay me? Stealing my Rachel? Marrying her at that joke of a temple? Without her family? Without my consent?" Hiram began yelling at Finn while holding a baseball bat indicating that he wanted to beat the shit out of Finn.

"You're not a man! A thief is what you are!"

"Goodness, in laws" Sam said to himself.

XXX

"Mom, he disowns me. Fine, we disown him, me and the baby." Rachel told her mom over the phone. She then hung up and walked over to the table where Kurt was sitting. She sat down a salad when Finn came in.

"Hello, my beautiful wife" he said.

"Hello, my husband" she replied.

"Why does your house look so….dull?" Kurt asked.

"I just haven't had the time to decorate it, that's all, but it's only going to be like this for a few months."

"Then what? You turn back into a frog?" Rachel asked.

"Then we move back to Chicago" Finn told her.

"We what?" Rachel asked.

"We move back….to Chicago"

"You mean, you don't live here?" Rachel was a bit sad in her tone.

"No, I live in Chicago"

"Well, Finn, I live here and I like it. My friends are here and my job is here. You can't raise a baby in that city!"

"Rach, you're overacting, you can so raise a baby in that city. People do it all the time. Have you ever been there?"

"No" Rachel said coldly.

"Well, there you go." Finn suggested.

"And Finn, you've never even been off the strip. There's a lot more to Nevada than Vegas."

"Like hookers?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"You are such a guy"

"Finn, if it's any consolation, I hated Vegas when I first got here, but it'll grow on you"

"Let me explain something to you. Vegas is a hot desert for grown-ups who have no money. Chicago is Chicago. You've got the best pizza, museum and the Cubs!"

"Finn, I've been trying to get on this show for six years now. My life is in Las Vegas."

"And my work is in Chicago"

"See, this is what happens on the second date" Kurt said before taking a bite of bread.

XXX

May 26, 2013

Finn arrived home early from work one morning when he was greeted by a small dog. The dog began to bite Finn's leg, startling Finn.

"Rach, can you explain to me why there is a small, ugly dog biting me?"

Rachel walked into the living room where Finn was and picked up the dog from Finn's leg.

"This is Elphaba, my dog, I mean our dog. Welcome home" she said as she leaned into kiss him.

Finn looked around to notice that their house had been decorated.

"I can't believe that this is the same house" Finn told his wife.

"I know. Isn't it beautiful? This was a present from Kurt and my father. See, he doesn't hate you. You hate it, don't you, Finn?"

"No, it's just that I've never been in a house without so many bright colors and what the hell is that?" Finn asked pointing to the Star of David on the wall.

"Isn't it beautiful? It has been in my family for years and it will protect us."

"Can we just trade in your annoying little dog for a German shepherd?" Finn wondered.

"That isn't funny, Finn. You're hurting her feelings? Hey, what did your parents say when you told them?"

"Oh, actually, I forgot they went to Mexico for the fall."

"It's May" Rachel reminded him.

"Well, they like to get there early."

XXX

"So, this is what you do for a living?" Rachel asked as Finn opened the door of his newest creation-Middle Club.

"Yeah, it opened last night, but we've had a lot of complaints though. Something about there not being any walls kind of scares people."

"It's going to turn out great, I can tell" Rachel reassured him.

And with that, he took his wife's hand and escorted her to the nearest table.

"I wanted you to be the first guest at our best table." He told her as he pulled out the chair for her.

"I am very honored, Finn. This is so romantic, the candles, and the champagne, I mean the milk, mm and pizza. It's perfect."

"Actually, I am going to stop you right there. Perfect would be Gold Coast hotdogs."

"What's Gold Coast hotdog?" Rachel asked her husband.

"What's a Gold Coast hotdog? Five blocks from my apartment. The best hotdog in the world, I swear by it"

"And if we were in Israel, we'd be having Sabih"

"Sabih?" Finn had no idea what in the world his wife was talking about.

"Sabih is this sort of sandwich of fried eggplant, hardboiled egg and tahini wrapped in pita bread."

"Sounds delicious"

XXX

"Ma, the whole night he kept changing the subject to how wonderful Chicago is."

"What do you expect, Rachel? His life is not yours."

"I thought you were on my side?" Rachel asked her mother.

"I am, but sweetheart, but you have to learn that marriage is about love and finding closure. You have to pick your battles."

"I sure did one this morning"

"Rachel, what did you do?"

"I had Kurt and Blaine (AU: Blaine and Kurt are not gay in this, they're just really close friends) take him parasailing."

"Finn is alone with Kurt and Blaine?"

"And Noah" Rachel replied before walking off.

XXX

Later that day, Rachel was enjoying her lunch with Tina who was discussing Rachel's new life with Finn.

"What will you be? Rachel Berry? Rachel Hudson? Or hyphenate and be Rachel Berry-Hudson"

"That's Mrs. Finn Hudson to you" Rachel corrected her.

"Pardon me"

Just then, Quinn turned around after hearing Rachel's conversation with Tina.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt, but did you say Finn Hudson? From Lima, Ohio?"

"I believe that's where he's from"

"Early thirties, six feet tall, uses his phone for everything?" Quinn asked.

"That'd be him" Rachel replied smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm Quinn Fabray. Our families are very close friends."

"You're kidding, that's fantastic! I don't know any of his friends, so I am glad that I got to meet you"

"I'm Rachel and this is Tina."

"He's always so busy, isn't he? How do you know him?" Quinn wondered.

"I'm his wife" Rachel replied.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Finn and I, we're married" Rachel told Quinn, who appeared to still be in shock.

"And they're going to have a baby!" Tina added.

"A baby? Well, congratulations" Quinn told her and turned back around to her table.

XXX

"Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do" a drunk Finn said as he was carried in by Kurt, Blaine and Noah.

"Oh my goodness! What did you do to him?" Rachel asked, starting to punch Noah.

"Well, he kind of misunderstood the concept of parasailing and he ran into another parasailer. He was in so much pain from it that we gave him some alcohol to ease the pain."

"I told you to make it special, not to kill him!" Rachel yelled before throwing the boys out of the house.

XXX

"Rach, I'm confused. If babies can only see black and white, then how come Big Bird is yellow?" Finn asked his wife while he read a baby book, still in a lot of pain.

"Colors come later" Rachel reminded him. "Wait, don't sit there" she told him and Finn began to sit down in a chair near the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm doing the floors next"

"Again?" Finn asked curiously. "I've read about this. This is the nesting period, isn't it?"

"It must be because I can't seem to get this place clean enough."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I ran into an old friend of yours today, Quinn something"

"Quinn Fabray?" Finn asked.

"Yes, that was it. I think she's jealous" and she continued cleaning the kitchen.

XXX

Moments later, Finn's parents, Burt and Carole arrived at the door. Finn quickly noticed that he had his wedding ring on and hid his hand in his pocket.

"I've got it, Rach"

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Finn asked when he opened the door.

"Quinn insisted that we come visit and see what you were up to." Burt leaned in and noticed Rachel dressed in her raggedy clothes.

"That's what I call a housekeeper" Burt advised. Carole just nudged him.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Carole asked.

"No, not at all"

Just then, Rachel opened the door to see Finn's parents standing there.

"Well, son, are you going to introduce us?"

"Yes, Mom, Dad, this is Rachel"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Finn's mother, Mrs. Hudson and this is Mr. Hudson"

"Oh my goodness, you're his parents? Look at me, I'm a mess. Come in."

Burt and Carole follow Rachel and Finn into the house and make themselves at home in the living room.

"You must be exhausted? Can I get you something to drink?" Rachel asked.

"I'd love one"

"I love you" Finn whispered while Rachel went to get the drinks.

Rachel came back from getting the drinks and began to converse with her new in-laws.

"So, how was Mexico?"

"Excuse me?" Carole asked.

"Finn told me that you went to Mexico."

"We hate Mexico"

Rachel turned at Finn and began yelling.

"You lied to me! All this time" she began yelling in Hebrew and walked up the stairs to their bedroom and slammed the door.

**Well, there's that chapter. I am so sorry that these chapters are extremely long, but I get caught up in the moment. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated. Much love, Stephanie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not **_**Fools Rush In**_**. This is just for fun. Thanks to all of you who favorited, subscribed and/or reviewed my story. You are all awesome, so without further ado, here is Chapter 4.**

May 26, 2013 (same day that Finn's parents came to visit, just a little later in the day)

Finn excused himself from the living room where his parents were to rush upstairs to find his wife in their room angry at him.

"Babe, I was going to tell them" Finn told her as he shut the door.

"And when would that be?" Rachel snapped at him.

"I didn't want to tell them over the phone. It's much more difficult to tell my parents something like this than it is yours. See, I am not as family oriented as you."Finn tried to lie.

"Finn, stop making excuses! It's not difficult to pick up the phone and to let your parents know what's going on" Rachel snapped again.

"I wanted to do it person, why is that so difficult for you to understand?" Finn asked.

"Well, here's your chance"

And with that, Rachel opened the door and Finn walked downstairs to tell his parents the news.

Finn and Rachel walked downstairs hand-in-hand while Finn told his parents the news.

"Mom, Dad, I have some exciting, yet interesting news for both of you. I would like you to meet my wife, Rachel Berry-Hudson"

Burt and Carole just sat there dumbfounded as to what their son had just told them.

XXX

May 28, 2013

A few days later, Rachel's parents had invited Finn's over for dinner. Things weren't exactly going smooth sailing.

"I let them come, Mom! Why are you being so difficult?"

"They aren't her actual in-laws because she is not really married!" Hiram barked.

"What are we celebrating with strangers? There is nothing to celebrate!"

"Hiram, they're only strangers because you won't talk to them"

"Geez, this food is good!" Burt was pretending to enjoy the Jewish food that was placed on the table.

"Mr. Hudson, I would just like to say that I don't think these kids have a clue what they're getting into" Burt suggested to Hiram.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Hiram told him.

"Rachel and Finn come from two different cultures and religions, so therefore, they're too different" Hiram suggested.

"It's hard enough to make this marriage work without adding stress to it." Burt added.

"Listen, Rachel, Burt does have a point"

"Mom, Dad, can't you just be happy for us?"

"No, I'm afraid for you" Shelby told her daughter.

"This never would have happened if Finn hadn't come after her!" Burt yelled.

"Excuse me, sir, but it takes two to tango. She is just as guilty as he is"

"They fell in love and love is a beautiful thing" Shelby said while drowning a margarita

"Have you thought about where you're going to live?" Hiram asked Finn and Rachel.

"No" Rachel replied.

"You see?" Hiram replied

"Well, let's think of this objectively, they'll live in Chicago because that's where his job is."

"And their religion would have to be Judaism." Hiram suggested

"Says who?" Carole asked.

"Rachel is Jewish and whatever the mother is, the baby is"

"Just what is the matter with Lutheran?" Carole asked.

"Lutheran is not a religion" Shelby added.

"I beg to differ" Burt told her.

XXX

That night, Finn and Rachel were getting ready for bed and were arguing again.

"Rachel, I have never been so uncomfortable visiting with people in my whole life"

"Well, Finn, your parents weren't too helpful discussing how Lutheranism is better than Judaism."

"It's just that religion is the principle of the thing and I believe that I can choose whatever religion I would like for my child to have" Finn barked again.

"Finn, the first time I realized that I was pregnant, I was stopped in front of a kosher house. You know what it was? A sign!"

"Of what?" Finn wondered.

"That the baby would be Jewish!"

"Well, then it's a good thing you weren't stopped in front of a Denny's!" Finn barked.

"You think that's funny?" Rachel barked back before leaving the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked his wife.

"I am not too happy with you right now."

"Me neither" Finn said under his breath.

XXX

June 3, 2013

Finn and Sam are at work walking around the premises.

"Finn, do you want my advice?"

"Not really, Sam, but thanks"

"I was just going to say to get out now. I will even file the paperwork for you." Sam suggested.

"Who said that Sam Evans doesn't have a heart?"

"Well, Finn, what did you expect? A relationship is built on heat. It's like Vegas, why didn't they just build it on the sun?"

"Thanks Sam, but you're really not the guy that I should be discussing my marital problems with"

"I'm the perfect guy! I know what's going on here. The longer you put this divorce off, the worse it will be."

"It's not like that at all, Sam. All I said was that we had a fight"

"Look, we're here to build a nightclub and we're already behind."

"Sam, what's going on?"

"We got a visit for the foreman and he came this close to closing us down."

"Damn, can I help it if we had dinner with the in-law at a inopportune time?"

"I'll hand this okay, Finn?"

"Good"

XXX

Later that day, Finn was racing through the doors of the hospital. Today was Rachel's first sonogram appointment. He walked up to the secretary to ask where his wife was.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where Rachel Berry….Hudson is?"

Finn walked into the examination room where Rachel was laying down.

"Hey, I thought you had to work" she asked him curiously.

"I do, but I figured this was way more important than work. Besides, Sam's there, it'll be okay. And I need to talk to you." Finn said reassuringly.

"I need to talk to you too. I feel really bad about what's been going on." Rachel told him.

"Oh no, it's my fault, Rach."

Before Finn could say anything else, the doctor entered.

"Hello, Rachel, how are we today?"

"We are fine."

"You must be the father. I'm Lacey Walker." The doctor told him and held out her hand for Finn to shake.

"Finn Hudson"

"Well, you're just in time for the show" and Dr. Walker clicked on the sonogram machine and placed the thing (AN: I don't know the real name of it, if you do, can you let me know? Thanks) on Rachel's stomach.

"Is that going to hurt her?"

"No, it tickles"

Finn suddenly heard a fast-beating sound.

"What's that noise?" Finn asked the doctor.

"That's the baby's heartbeat"

"Why does it sound so fast?" Finn asked.

"It doesn't. That's a normal heartbeat."

"There's the head, there's the leg"

Finn stopped the doctor to glance at something on the screen.

"Wait, is that his penis?" he wondered.

"No, actually I think that's an arm. It's still too early to determine the baby's sex."

Finn leaned in closer to Rachel and whispered "I'm sorry and I love you"

"I'm sorry too and I love you more"

XXX

June 4, 2013

"Sam, I could hear his little heartbeat, it was going "ba-doom-boom"

"That's great Finn, but we have bigger fish to fry. I just got off the phone with New York. Who is three weeks ahead of schedule?"

"Mike Chang doesn't have a life, okay?"

"I am just saying, Finn"

"Where is the hell is my crane? I asked for it over an hour ago."

Just then, Rachel pulled up in her car, surprising Finn.

"Hello!" she yelled cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Finn wondered.

"I've come to kidnap you"

"Today actually isn't a good day" Sam replied.

"Don't make me hurt you, Sam. It's his birthday"

"Will you cover for me?" Finn asked.

"Of course, have a good time!"

And with that, Finn got in Rachel's car and they drove off.

XXX

"Where are we going?" Finn asked once they were driving.

"It's a surprise."

They eventually made it to the Red Rock Canyon where Rachel had set up a picnic for the two of them.

"The first time I came here I was just a little girl. Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you"

"Thanks. Listen, Finn. I've been thinking about making you a deal. If we can stay here until the baby's born, I'll move to Chicago!"

"Rach, that's wonderful!"

"I'm not saying I'll like it, but I'll give it a shot"

"Well, you've got a deal" Finn told her and he leaned into kiss her.

"Good, then I can give you a present"

"You mean there's more?"

"Yes" and she pulled out a box from the picnic basket that she had brought. "I called my new mother-in-law and asked her for a favor"

She handed the box to Finn and inside was Gold Coast hotdogs all the way from Chicago.

"I can't believe you did this for me! This is the most wonderful birthday. Thank you. Now you have to try this hotdog. It's the most amazing hotdog in the world"

Finn handed Rachel a hotdog and she tried a bite.

"Oh, my, this is good!"

XXX

June 10, 2013

"I'm afraid I am going to have to shut you down. You're not up to code on anything."

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Finn asked Sam and he and the site manager walked around the jobsite.

"Billy, Billy, walk with me. You're putting 15 guys out of work."

"I mean it, Finn. You have one week. Anything goes wrong, it's your ass."

"Now let's go to lunch."

Just then the sign for the club fell off and crashed into Billy's car.

"We can take my car" Finn suggested.

XXX

"Ma, it was a sign."

"Of course"

"No ma, a real sign with lights and stuff"

"Oh, well, then it's a good thing that nobody got hurt. When does Finn come home?"

"Tonight"

XXX

Finn is getting lectured by his boss in New York.

"I probably should have sent you to Helsinki."

"Schuester, I can open Vegas in three weeks."

"If you could pull that off, I just might be forced to give you the Middle Club."

"You'd still give it to me?"

"We break ground August 1st." Schuester told him.

"Sam said it wasn't starting until November."

"Do you want me to give to someone else? Because I have no problem with that"

"No, it's just that the baby's due in November. And I promised my wife-"

"Is there a problem, Hudson?"

"No sir, there's no problem"

XXX

June 15, 2013

Rachel is at her baby shower and Finn is vigorously trying to get the club finished.

"Look what Brittany and Santana got us. Isn't it cute?" and she holds up an onesie for Finn to see.

Finn just shook his head and headed out the door.

XXX

Rachel and Kurt are working at the Luxor and talking on their break.

"He's changed Kurt, and I can't reach him."

"Honey, he'll come around after the club's open."

"Something happened to him while he was in New York."

"Do you think he wants a divorce?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know."

XXX

July 25, 2013

It's Finn's opening night for his club. Rachel and Kurt are walking in. Rachel is wearing a baby pink dress and Kurt is wearing a tux. They are going to meet Finn who is walking around the floor making sure that everything is going well.

Finn looking a little worried noticed his pregnant wife and her friend and walks closer to them.

"Honey, don't worry. This is your big night." Rachel reassured her husband.

"I think that now the club is open, we should probably talk."

"I am so proud of you, Finn. This looks wonderful."

Finn is still looking worried.

"Why are you more excited?" Rachel asked him.

"It's just been stressful that's all."

"But you look great" Finn told his wife noticing her attire for the evening.

"No, I look fat" she reminded him.

Just then, she grabbed Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Feel this. The baby likes the music."

"Oh my"

XXX

Later that night, Rachel was getting tired and went to find her husband. She eventually found him in a back room with Schuester, Sam and some other not-so-important people.

"There you are"

Finn walks over to Rachel and introduces her to Schuester.

"Schuester, this is my wife, Rachel. Rachel, this is my boss, Will Schuester."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel"

"It's a pleasure." Rachel agreed.

"You such are in for an adventure." Schuester continued.

"Well, it has been so far."

"No, I mean I knew if I dangled the Middle Club in front of him, he'd get back on track."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked confused.

"By this time next week, you'll both be Chicagoans."

Rachel becomes furious with Finn and begins walking out of the club.

"There was nothing I could do. The job starts August 1st."

"Have them wait." Rachel said convincingly.

"I can't do that, honey."

"You can't or won't?"

"I have worked too hard too long to"

"To what, Finn? To share your life with someone who loves you. Why are you afraid of me? Why do you alienate me from your life?"

"I don't know" Finn replied.

"I told you in the beginning that I have no problem raising this baby on my own."

And with that, Rachel raced off, leaving Finn at the club alone. Finn wouldn't see Rachel again for a very long time.

**Sorry that chapter seemed super long, but I hope you like it. Please review! Much love, Stephanie **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own **_**Fools Rush In**_**. This is just for fun. **

**AN: I wanted to clear this up to bar confusion. Finn lives in Chicago, however, the headquarters for his company is based in Manhattan, that is why he had to visit Schuester in New York. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, etc. You are all awesome. Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!**

July 30, 2013

Finn is at home on the phone with Kurt. "Hello? What happened?"

Finn listened to Kurt speaking and immediately starts to panic when he learns that Rachel is in the hospital. He hops in his car and races to the hospital where Rachel is staying.

Finn, running inside in the hospital asks the nurse where maternity is.

"Third floor" the receptionist tells him.

He finds Rachel's room and walks in.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn asks her.

"I'm okay"

"Is the baby okay?"

"There's no baby"

"What?" Finn asked startled.

"Listen, I've been thinking, if I hadn't been pregnant, I wouldn't have gone to your house and we wouldn't have gotten married. This baby was the reason for us to be together."

"That's not true!" Finn began to tear up.

"It was just a dream. There are no signs, Finn. We're too different and we'll always be."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Finn wondered.

"I am saying that we are not meant to be together."

"No, don't do this" Finn told her.

"Get out, Finn!" Rachel bellowed at him.

And with that, Finn left her room sad while Rachel cried into her pillow.

XXX

August 1, 2013

"Come on, Hudson! I can't believe you're turning down box seats to the Cubs!" Sam urged Finn.

"I have a lot of work to do, sorry, Sam. I am not up for it."

"Well, then, get up for then, okay?"

Suddenly, a woman walked onto the premises and walked closer and closer to Sam and Finn.

"Finn Hudson?" she asked.

"That's me" he replied.

"Then these are for you. Sign here" she told him and handed him a manila envelope and a pad.

"What is this?" he wondered.

"Divorce papers. You have seven days to contest. Have a nice day!" and with that, the process server was off, leaving Finn startled.

"There you go, life sucks" Sam reassured him.

Jerusalem, Israel

Rachel is visiting her grandmother who lives there. She is telling her about her failed marriage.

"Savta, I had to do to it. It was the right thing to do."

"It's fear that betrayed you, Rachel, not your religion." Savta told her.

"I was just scared, that's all. But now I make my own life decisions." Rachel replied.

"You are selfish, my dear Rachel. You assume that you know better than love."

"Savta, I don't think that he would have left me if he had known that I was still pregnant."

"Rachie, you let yourself go. You let your heart get denied and you lied to the man that you truly love."

XXX

Finn is sitting in his office glaring at the divorce papers that he was just given and playing with his wedding ring. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Finn Hudson" he said into the phone.

"Hi, Finn, it's Quinn! Is this a bad time"?

"Quinn Fabray, your timing is impeccable."

"Finn, I just found out what happened between you and Rachel and I just wanted to give you my condolences."

"Thanks, so what's up?" Finn asked.

"Listen, our families are going boating this weekend. Would you like to join us?"

Finn just sat there absent-mindedly for a second, but Quinn snapped him back into reality.

"Hello, Finn, are you still there?"

"You know what? You've got a date. See you on Saturday." And with that, he hung up his phone.

XXX

August 8, 2013

An older rabbi is standing in the sidewalk as Finn is making his way to the boating trip.

"You look lost" the rabbi told him.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked as he turned around to see the rabbi standing there.

"You look lost. There are signs to help you find your way."

Finn just walked away dumbfounded and made his way into the dock where Quinn, Burt and Carole were waiting.

"There you are!" Carole said as she saw her son walk closer to them.

Just then, a little girl got out of the boat she was riding in and walked off on top of the dock. The little girl's mother began calling her name.

"Rachel? Rachel? Come back here!" the mother instructed her daughter.

Suddenly, Finn got emotional as he realized that the rabbi was right. There were signs everywhere. He had to get his wife back and fast!

He walked up to Quinn, Burt and Carole and told them his mission. He was given their blessing and rushed off the dock.

XXX

"Rach? Rach?" he called her name as he entered their house. He looked everywhere for you and noticed her wedding ring on the coffee table. He picked up her ring and ran out of the house again.

He got in his car and drove all around Las Vegas until he realized the one place that Rachel could be. Her favorite place in the world was the Hoover Dam. He parked his car and walked around the dam until he spotted Rachel's long, brunette waving in the wind. She was sitting on the ledge like she was when she had told him that she was pregnant. She turned around when she saw Finn's car pull up.

"Finn Hudson? What the hell are you doing here?" she barked at him.

"I'm not giving you a divorce"

"You're too late!" she barked back.

"No, I still have till 12!"

"Finn, it's over. You can leave now." And she turned back around facing the dam.

He then walked over to where she was sitting and began to comfort her.

"I said its over" she reminded him.

"Rachel, there's something different about you. You're still pregnant! "

"I know!" Rachel barked again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked her.

"Because I was afraid and besides, you lied to me about moving to Chicago, so I lied to you!"

"I know and I am so, so sorry. I love you, Rachel Berry. Don't you know what this means?"

"What?" Rachel asked him.

"We're going to have a baby!"

And he picked Rachel in his arms and they drove home together.

XXX

"Oh, no!" Finn glanced at his clock noticing that he didn't contest to the divorce.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"We're divorced" Finn replied

The next day, Finn and Rachel were married with their friends and family present.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" and Finn grabbed his still pregnant wife and kissed her passionately.

"This wedding was so beautiful. I am glad that we got to see our little girl get married." Hiram told the newlyweds.

"Thanks, Mr. Berry. I promise to take real good care of your daughter and our baby."

"I know you will, son and its Hiram. Mr. Berry is my father."

Finn just chuckled at his father-in-law's comment and went on kissing his wife.

XXX

November 30, 2013 (Three months later) (AN: November 30 is my birthday, so I wanted Rachel to have her baby on that day .)

After their wedding, Rachel and Finn moved to Chicago, where Rachel decided on a new profession: teaching Glee club at an alternative high school there and Finn was hard at work on his new project: a new baby furniture store. He and Sam had quit their jobs with Schuester and opened up an architect business themselves.

Rachel was now a week overdue. She had become so moody that Finn could barely stand it. She was no longer working, which only added stress to Finn and Rachel's relationship.

"Babe, I have to work today, but I'll have my pager if you go into labor. Remember I love you and I'll be here faster than Superman can fly." And he kissed her on the cheek and headed to work.

"Hey Hudson, still no baby yet?" Sam asked Finn when he arrived at work.

"No, Sam, no baby yet. I am getting worried about her. She's a tiny person and I can only imagine what it's like for her right now."

"Relax, Finn, Rachel's brave. I am sure she'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Sam. Now let's get to work, shall we?" Finn asked Sam. Sam just shook his head and they went on putting the finishing touches to the countertops of the furniture store.

Finn walked outside and took a look of the name of the store: "Rachel's". He had the biggest smile on his face when he walked back into the store.

XXX

"Hudson, I think your pager's going off" Sam was trying to wake Finn up from a day's nap.

"What?"

"Your pager just went off. It's baby time!" Sam told him enthusiastically.

And with that, Finn grabbed his jacket and ran to his car.

"Can you tell me where Rachel Hudson is?" Finn asked the receptionist.

"Are you family of hers?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm her husband" he told her.

"Oh, she's in room 317. If you take the elevator upstairs and hang a right, it'll be the second door on the left."

"Thanks" and Finn was off to his wife's room.

XXX

"Alright, Mrs. Hudson, you're seven centimeters dilated. It'll just be a little longer." Her doctor told her.

Just then, Finn walked in.

"Can't start without me" Finn told his wife and he walked in and sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm at seven centimeters and I need to get to ten."

"Wow, I'm glad that I got here just in time." And he kissed her again.

XXX

"Mrs. Hudson, you're completely dilated. Are you ready to push?" Dr. Brooks asked her.

Rachel shook her head in agreement.

"Alright, on the count of three, I want you to push, ok?"

Rachel pushed and Finn looked down and saw the head.

"Oh my goodness, Rachel, I can see the head"

"That's it, Rachel, just a little more and you'll be a mother."

Rachel pushed a little more and Finn saw the doctor pull the baby out of Rachel.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Brooks exclaimed. "Congratulations, she's beautiful."

Finn looked over at his daughter and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"I would be honored"

Finn cut the cord and the baby was taken away to be wrapped up.

"Say hello to Mommy and Daddy" Dr. Brooks spoke gently to the baby and handed her to Rachel.

"What do you want to call her, Finn?"

"Katie" Finn replied.

"I like that name. Katherine Grace Hudson. It's perfect."

Finn grabbed the clipboard and wrote down his daughter's name and other information. Katherine Grace Hudson. November 30, 2013. 3:12pm.

"Katie, you're my little Katie bug." And he kissed Katie's head and fell asleep in the chair next to Rachel.

XXX

"Finn, what are you doing? Why are my eyes closed?" Rachel hated surprises. Today, Finn was showing Rachel his latest project.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see."

Finally, they arrived at Rachel's and he untied the blindfold from Rachel's eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw her name on the furniture store.

"Did you name this for me?"

"Of course. You're my wife and I love you. This is my thanks for being a wonderful person and for giving me a beautiful baby girl." Rachel leaned in closer to Finn and kissed him. Then they walked hand-in-hand back home while pushing the stroller and they lived happily ever after.

The End

**AN: I know the film didn't end like that, but I hate that they never tell the baby's name and besides, it's my story, so I can do what I choose with it. The last part was all me. Sorry if it seemed too fluffy, but I just love Finn and Rachel so much. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews. You are all awesome. I am working on another story "Second Chance" which I hope to post momentarily. Reviews are welcome! Much love, Stephanie **


End file.
